She lives in me
by Haruko The Wacko
Summary: Mac takes Stella to see something that he believes she deserves to see. A oneshot about Mac showing Stella something about her past. Post Grounds for deception. Mac/Stella friendship.


**This story came to my mind after seeing Grounds for deception, again. I hope you like it. I did my very best.**  
**It's in Stella's point of view, i tried my best not to be out of character.**

**Usual disclaimers, CSI:NY doesn't belong to me, neither does the characters.**

There was an odd, nervous tension between us as we drove down the small, old road.

I had never experienced such an indescripable silence between us, there had always been a mutual understanding between us, but right now it seemed that none of us knew how to feel.

Mac had said, there was something he really wanted to show me. At the same time, he had had this really nervous and unexplainable look on his eyes, that I couldn't place. I'd never seen it before.

We hadn't been driving for long, but for some reason, it seemed like we hadn't been speaking for an eternity. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I just stared out the window.

Looked at the trees that rushed by as the sun was setting. The pink-purplish color of the sky amazed me, it had been a long time, since I had taken in the expression of the world around me, the colours of the sunset, the feeling of the light raindrops playing with my senses as they rolled slowly down my face.

I walked by his side down a path that lead us in between some trees, i could feel the scent of the leaves, the faint smell of nature that lingered around us, in the late spring rain.

In blind trust, I followed his lead, I knew he'd never take me anywhere unsafe, I knew he would always protect me.

The creaking of the black iron gate was louder than a sound like that was supposed to be, or at least in my ears, but maybe it was just the nerves that got to me.

He lead me in between graves at a small, but very beautiful cemetary. Suddenly he turned to face me and spoke for the first time in at least 20 minutes.

"I'm not sure why I took you here, but this is something, I think you deserve to see." He said quietly, as he nodded towards the grave before us.

I looked at the beautiful white marble stone, and read the words slowly. As if it would make the realisation less emotional.

_Selia Bonasera 1949 – 1977_

_Beloved mother and friend_

_Ζει στη θυγατέρα__ – She lives in her daughter_

It was so beautiful, So touching I didn't know what to do, but to allow the tears to run down my cheeks, and blend with the rain.

I held my hand in front of my mouth, as I fell to my knees in front of the gravestone.

I ran my fingers over the smooth surface, while emotions welled over me, sorrow, that I'd never gotten to know the woman, that had brought me to the world. Anger, towards the man I thought was my guardian angel, that he'd never taken me here, that he'd never told me about my mother. Belonging, as I knew that I hadn't been unwanted, I had been loved, like any other child, I was cherished by my mother.

But among these feelings, the strongest was the gratitude that I had one person, that had taken me here, shown me this part of myself, that I had never known.

The same person, that was kneeled next to me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders, reassuring me, that I would never be alone.

I turned my head towards him, brushed my lips tenderly against the soft skin on his cheeks as I whispered a barely audible 'thank you' in his ear.

He gently helped me on my feet, his hands stil lingering on my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Allowing my tears to land on his shoulder, he held me close in a caring embrace, that I didn't want to end.

As my feelings poured over his shoulders, in shape of crystal clear tears, I whispered thank you, over and over again, in a hope, that he'd understand how much his gesture had meant to me. Now I'd found belonging, not only in the shape of finally knowing the full truth about my mother, but also, by realising that you do not need to share DNA, to be family.


End file.
